Wedding
by CSSNDRSTN
Summary: Fifth time's a charm, huh? Rosalie and Emmett are getting married, again, and the Cullens are doing what they can for the bride and groom. What happens when Emmett decides that he's bored, and takes things in his own hands?
1. Part I

_I'm Team Rose big time, and SkogsEmmett is Team Emmett big time, so we decided to write their fifth wedding. _

_It was a while ago now, though, but I want to continue, I love it you see. So I figured, maybe if I post it here, and if we get some response, she might feel like she wants to continue. _

_This is kind of AU, I guess, since Bella is a vampire, but Renesmee's not in it (I hate children, that's all I say, even if they're half Edward). _

_And yeah, I admit it, I have a thing for dressing up characters in their boyfriend's clothes._

_Hope you like it. _

_Hope you stop throwing dirt at Rose._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Rosalie**

It had been snowing all night. The pure white crystals lay inches on the ground when the first sunlight reached it and made enormous reflections on the walls and ceiling in the house. I knew I made a bad choice when listening to Alice about this call. There was no way in hell we'd be able to pull this off with this amount of snow covering everything. My dress would be destroyed! Yeah, yeah, I know I already had about four different wedding-dresses by now, but none of them looked like this one. It was _amazing_, in every meaning of the word.

But for some reason my truly annoying sister had hidden it away. I couldn't find it, wherever I looked. Oh, that little pixie, I'll beat her beloved Porsche to a pulp and then I'll….

"Hey, Rose. Are you nervous?" Bella's brown head entered my room before her body. She was only wearing one of Edward's shirts and a pair of shorts, the hair messy in a way that was revealing what those two had been up to.

Silently she closed the door behind her.

I rolled my eyes at her, still staring out the window.

"You do know that this is the, I think, fifth time Emmett and I are doing this?" I smiled.

"Yeah." She giggled, jumping up in the bed next to me. "So, are you nervous?" She asked again, now sitting beside me.

I laughed.

"Not as you were with Edward. I don't think anyone ever had been _that _nervous before." She tuned in with my laughter.

"You're not wrong." She sighed, buttoning and unbuttoning the lowest button.

"Ha." I snorted. "I'm never wrong."

"ROOOOOSIE!" A high-pitched voice that completely cut through everything, even my and Bella's marble skin, came from the corridor.

Shocked I looked at Bella, my expression mirrored back at me.

"Alice." We gasped.

"Are you dressed? Oh, I don't care, it's your own fault if you're not. It doesn't matter either way, there's no one out here to see you. Oh, hi Edward." I carefully picked out some threats of everlasting pain and violence if he'd only dared to look in through that door.

"Calm down, Rose, I won't peek." He chuckled from outside. "I'm sending in Alice though, and I would like to save Bella while I can."

"Oh, no you're not." Alice small shape slipped through the tiniest opening in the door. Over her back one huge garment bag and two smaller were thrown. Our dresses.

I squealed in delight, jumping up and smashing the door shut in Edwards face.

"Hey!" I heard him from outside.

"Get out of here, you big puppy! And don't you dare try sneaking in my head to get a chance to see Bella in her underwear!" Bella sat frozen on the bed, her hand pathetically reaching for the door. If she thought Edward would be able to help her out of this, she was very wrong.

"Edward." She whispered, all in vain.

"Now now, Bella." Alice said, patting her head. "We won't let him in, even if he starts pulling the door to pieces. Then I'll just get Jasper here to hold him off. Jazz knows how important this day is for Rosalie." And for her too, apparently. I rolled my eyes at my sister.

"When's my wedding, Alice?"

"In five…, oh! ROSE! Hurry!" I laughed, and let myself get pushed inside the big bathroom connected to my bedroom. "Bella?" Alice said, pushing me down so she could wash my hair.

"Yes, Alice?" Bella's voice was still low and strained. I chuckled.

"I forgot some things on my bed upstairs." Alice forgot? "Might you go and get them? And if you even think of talking or running away with Edward I'm going to rip his insides out, just so you know." Her voice was soft and sweet as honey, but Bella let out a gasp. I couldn't help smiling widely of how easy it was to get her nervous. She would have to work on that, or she wouldn't last in this family for long.

"Sure, Alice. I'll be back in a few." The door closed behind her again.

* * *

_Review and I'll make her continue. _

_Thanks_

_xoxo_


	2. Part II

_What can I say?_

_I convinced her._

_Here's Emmett._

_Enjoy_

* * *

****

**Emmett**

Carlisle and I were running silently through the forest, searching for a prey. The wedding was nearly five hours away, and while Rose was doing all that stuff with her hair and dress and what not, Alice had sent us out hunting. She had convinced us that Rosalie would like our eyes to be golden on all the photos Esme would be taking, though I was still not sure if that was orders from Rosalie or Alice, but right now I didn't give a damn. The smell of Grizzly's caught my mind, and after mentally thanking Alice for arranging the wedding in Alaska, I changed direction.

"So, son. Fifth time's a charm, I guess, huh?" Carlisle smiled, unaware that he was using the smile that made him the only one who could get away with such a bad joke. So instead of hitting him, something I would have done if it was Edward, I simply nodded and smiled.

"I am very impressed that you and Rosalie still think this is something beautiful to do and wants to show your love to each other by joining in matrimony, when you've done it four times already." He preached and then looked at me with amazement, something that made me stop the stupid thing I was about to say from coming out. I wanted Carlisle to be proud of me. "Are you looking forward to the wedding?"

"I guess so. It is kind of special. A winter wedding's a new one." He chuckled and we started running back to the cabin where the others were waiting. While I ran, I thought about the thing I was looking forward to the most right now, which was, surprisingly maybe, not the wedding. I would rather say the wedding night. Rose had this stupid thing of making me wait. And this morning she had teased me with showing exactly how she was going to be dressed _under _the dress. She knew me all too well.  
When we arrived at the-not-so little cottage that we had rented for the weekend and walked in to it, we met up with Edward who was pacing back and forth in front of the girls room. Carlisle must have had the same thought as I because he talked to both of us when he stopped and answered in a desperate tone.

"Alice has kidnapped Bella and Jazz keeps stopping me from go getting her." He whined. Carlisle sighed and shook his head, and then went up the stairs to talk to Esme or write some of his...Yeah, the... things he wrote.  
I stayed in the living room with my other brothers. Could always be fun to watch them mess up and to hear Alice squeal over something from the other side of the door. I heard my impatient brother sigh again and put a hand on his shoulder while bullying him in my head.  
Edward had never let go of his overprotecting side when it came to Bella, which I thought was a little silly. How bad could it be for her to hang out with others, more than Edward, occasionally? She was still a sensitive little human to him, and he treated her like one. Or well, not in bed, as we had heard the other night. I smiled widely. Edward flinched at my thoughts. _Sorry, won't happen again,_ I thought, while trying to chant away the picture of Bella in marine blue lace underwear. _I'm sure you enjoyed the scenery though_. Edward gave me one final glance and then turned to Jasper, who was sitting in a chair next to the doorway, looking completely harmless. Edward gave me an elbow in the side and looked at me, Jasper, and then at me again. Edward coughed, something that was unnecessary for vampires, and caught Jaspers attention.

"What is it Edward?" he asked, still reading his book and occasionally flipping a page while waiting for the answer. He didn't get one. When he noticed this he looked up and found both me and Edward standing in front of him, giving him a look he couldn't misjudge. Edward shot a final glance at me. _I'm in, _I thought. We both grinned and then we simply grabbed Jazz and shuffled him aside. Edward reached for the door and I was keeping Jazz in check when we heard a low "damn, that was a fast decision" from Alice before Edward opened the door.

* * *

_Review and you'll get more of the Cullen silliness we all love so dearly. _

_Thanks_

_xoxo_


	3. Part III

_**This part is dedicated to Jazzy-kins.**_

_Since you are the only one reviewing this far._

_SkogEmmett and I love you for that! _

_We would love the rest of you too if you did the same._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Rosalie**

My hair was still soaked and it dripped all over my shirt, when Alice cursed and mumbled, "damn, that was a fast decision."

I was about to ask her what was, but the door flew open and Edward came storming in, grabbing Bella, threw her over his shoulder and ran out.

"Edward!" I screamed after him. "You will be officially banned from my wedding if you do not bring my bridesmaid back!"

"I've been to all of your weddings, Rose. One more or less doesn't matter." The door was closed again, but I could hear him clear as a bell.

"But I haven't, Edward." Bella said. I could easily picture how she frowned at him, stabbing her finger in his chest. Amusing. "So I will, with or without you."

"You go girl." Alice cheered and giggled behind me.

"I taught you wanted me to save you?" He whispered, probably shocked over Bella's new decision. I looked at Alice, she looked at me, rolling her eyes and giggling.

"Well, I changed my mind. So if you'll let me down, I better get in there and help the bride." He was still caring her? I burst out laughing. That's Edward for you.

"Not funny, Rose." He hissed as Bella slipped through the door.

"Very!" I answered, heading back to the bathroom to dry my hair.

"He has a trouble letting go, that boy."

"Nice, Alice." We started laughing again.

"No, Bella don't!" Alice looked like Bella was about to commit suicide. While Bella only looked like she was winning a beauty contest over us both.

"Then stop making fun of my husband." She said, smiling viciously.

Alice and I looked at each other. There was no way we'd give up the right to tease and make life hard for Edward. But hopefully Bella didn't mean 'stop making fun of my husband _forever_', so, I was able to just stop for today.

I nodded, Alice moments after me.

"Hey Rose, baby. How is it going?" I could easily hear the smile in Emmett's voice.

"What are you doing here?" I screamed. This wasn't good, knowing him, he'd crash that door any moment for the chance of seeing me in my underwear. "Go get yourself ready or something."

"Rose, I'm a man." He snorted. "That'll take five minutes, max." He had a point.

"Yeah, whatever, just get out of here. I won't marry you if you barge in now."

"Ha. You are already married to me, baby, four times!" My mind came up blank, I had no idea how to press this threat further.

I saw Alice and Bella whispering by the bed.

"Yeah, okay, you can come in…" I smiled victorious, now I had him.

"Yeah? I can?"

"… if you want Jasper and Edward to pull your head of before saying I do for the _fifth _time, sure." He was silent.

"You got a point."

"Of course I do." I said, with my sweetest voice. Alice gave me thumbs up, and winked at me. Bella mouthed _Good one _and went back worrying about the corset she would have to wear under her dress.

"Well, I'll see you later then, babe." I shook my head softly at my stupid husband.

"Bella, don't worry." Alice mumbled, trying to shake the worried and pained face of her. "It's not like you'll have to breath, or you can't even faint."

"Oh, I forgot that part." Her shoulders relaxed. Alice giggled.

"Yeah, I noticed." Then she turned to me. "Let's get back to business the, ladies. The bride goes through the beautification first! Rosalie, sit!" She commanded and pointed at the stool next to the enormous mirror.

This was my favourite part of the pre-wedding work. The hair, make-up and dresses. Oh, those dresses. I got a soft heart from just thinking of them.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Tell us._

_xoxo_


	4. Part IV

_Thank heavens for SkogsEmmett._

_Without her this would probably freak out totally, or become horrible._

_But now, thanks to her, we've got a storyline._

_A **full** storyline._

_She writes Emmett, and I write Rose, for those who wonder._

_Enjoy the silliness we all love and adore so much._

* * *

Emmett

What do to, what to do? Just a few minutes of pacing back and forth and I had already grown tired of it. Edward sitting in the corner and mumbling something about Bella not loving him anymore and what not may have added a little something to it.

"Yikes!" I said. "We have to come up with something to do, or I'll be bored to death." Jasper shot me a glance, looking up from his magazine about the civil war, pointing at the obvious.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'm a vampire. Ha, ha." Jasper looked down at his magazine again, clearly not amused enough to endure either Edward or me anymore. I decided to let the emotionally disturbed (Yes, I had to make a joke out of it) vampire pass this time.

"Come on, Edkins, let's go look for something to do." He just has to get Bella out of his head for a while, even I could tell that. Edward looked up at me, obviously surprised and shocked that I could think of such a thing. He was just about to defend himself and, of course, Bella, but I stopped him.

"We could get her flowers or something. Just come on now." I grinned at him, lifted him off the floor and burst out the door. Impatient as I am, I just couldn't sit there and listen while the girls dressed up for all those hours. I'm Emmett Cullen, and I need action!

Action was not what I got. Instead, I got to iron Esme's dress, since I had declined the other assignment she had given me. To be social with our guests. On other occasions this would be something I would be happy to do, but considering that our guests were the Denali clan and I didn't feel like spending time with...some of the members, I decided to reconsider. Esme of course used this and now I stood here ironing, feeling like a housewife. Edward stood next to me, leaning against the wall, and snickered at both my appearances and my thoughts. I just growled and him and then concentrated at hearing what the others were up to.  
The girls were still all giggly and fuzzy over there outfits and when they finally pulled themselves together and I heard them chatting about Alice's hair I tuned them out. Not interesting enough, I figured.

I decided to listen in on my parents instead. No, not in the gross way, I happened to know that Esme was downstairs and Carlisle was in his temporary office, writing. It hit me for the second time today that I didn't know what it was he was writing, you would think that all his doctor stuff could be put aside a day like this. After all, we only had a one or two marriages a year. I listened in, before I realised I wouldn't be able to hear what he was writing, that was just plain logic I guess. Lucky me though, my wedding day and all, because Carlisle was mumbling out what he was writing down, something we had caught him with before, and teased him about. I could hear him mumbling all the way to this room, mentioning my name and Rosalie's. He was writing our speech! This was something I didn't want to hear yet. Carlisle, as the great father he is, always does this at his children's weddings. Weirdly enough, it was always very beautiful and touching, every single time. All of us sits in the dinner, touched to almost-tears. Of course, on Bellward's wedding, the newest lucky two, Bella had been human, and thus she had cried and blushed all through the speech. As I didn't want to ruin this for myself later on, I redirected my hearing and my thoughts.

Downstairs in the living room, Esme was talking with our guests, right now about the lovely couples that were our family. I smiled and thought of what an amazing mother Esme truly was and what a great family we were. My thoughts carried on, thinking about all of our family members, and what lovely persons it held. Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella, my lovely siblings. Esme and Carlisle, the loving parents to us all, who just kept showing us their love in the most splendid ways. I loved them all very much, and thinking of them on a day like this, was a perfect way of occupying my thoughts. All that stopped was Edward's growls as I had paused too long at Rosalie, the love of my life. At her beautiful body and perfect personality. I really did love her. Suddenly, the wedding couldn't start soon enough.

* * *

_So, send the love her way, and review._

_Btw, I've got another story in progress, would you like me to post it?_

_xoxo_


	5. Part V

_While writing this I've decided I'll have a winterwedding, maybe at the Ice Hotel here in Sweden, that might be nice._

_And when I say Ice Hotel, I mean **the**, as in the one in James Bond._

_But, as it is now, that won't be in a long time._

_And with the end of the world and all 2012, the time's short._

_Well, what can you do. I'll enjoy writing about Emmelie's wedding instead._

_And I hope you like reading it. _

* * *

Rosalie

"Okay, Rosalie, ready to see your dress?" Alice smiled wickedly, preparing to rip the zipper open in one of her dramatic motions.

"Stop it, Alice. I've already seen it." I turned around in the chair. Jeesh, was she over doing this wedding a bit?

"Well, so have I. But I want to have a little bit fun, okay." I sighed, throwing up my hands. "Humour me, Rose, it's your wedding day." She threatened.

"Well, I know but shouldn't-"

"Wow, guys, calm down." Bella was standing in the middle of the room, holding up her hands to calm us down. It wasn't working. "I wouldn't like to ask Jazz in here, you know."

And if calming us down was what she wanted to do, that would be the right thing I guess. But that didn't mean I wanted him here. No way in hell. I was still too mad about the snow, the dress, the lack of sex. Gash, getting married, even for the fifth time was a pain!

"Just ask me Bella."

"Stay out of this Jazz!" Wherever my pretend-twin was, I knew he could feel my rage.

"It's your wedding day, Rose."

"Tell your wife-"

"Rose!" Bella snapped. "Is this because Alice' been hiding your dress 'til now Rose?" I pouted. Damn that Edward and his taste in women, that girl was way too good for him.

"HEY!"

"Shut up Edward!" Alice and I yelled.

"Children!" Esme had decided to interfere.

"Wow." Bella said again. "I actually think y'all are giving me a headache. Is that even possible?"

"No it's not." I could feel how my patience was running far too low for anyone's good, and Carlisle wasn't helping.

"Maybe we should be a little more quiet." Alice whispered. I turned to her.  
"You should be the-" Bella's hand had come up and covered my face.

"Rose." She whispered. "I don't know about you, but when Alice says we should be more quiet, that sounds good."

"What's up with everyone interrupting me today?" I hissed when she removed her hand. Both of them just shrugged.

I fumed for a bit, but then gave up. No use being hard headed on your wedding day, right.

Alice squealed before I could even open my mouth.

She ripped the garment bag open and pulled the dress out.

It was even better than I remembered. And since I am a vampire, that says something. But then again, it had been in the custody of Alice the last couple of days.

"Alice." I said, my voice still low, but not the less frightening.

"Uh-hu." She nodded, smiling so wide that I could with no problem count all her shine, snow-white teeth. "The dress you wanted, or ordered, I might say, had this weird things at the hem, and I didn't like it, so I removed them. And you've always been fond of lace-"

"Tell me about that." Emmett bellowed from above.

Alice didn't even seem to notice. "- so I added some along the draping and the top, see?"

"It's beautiful, thank you Alice." I smiled, hugging my sister with one arm and letting the other hand slide gently over the fabric.

We were so busy admiring Alice' work, I with the image of how I'd look in it, and she with the pride and smugness only she could conjure, that we didn't see the look on Bella's face.

"Rose, Alice?" We turned to her, both a little angry she interrupted us. "Isn't it supposed to be bad luck for the groom to the dress before the wedding." Alice giggled.

"You shouldn't think so much about that Bella. Edward did actually see the dress a number of times before your wedding, you know, and here you are, happy and sound."

"Yeah." She breathed, clearly freaked out. And she wouldn't even look at me. "But that was Edward, right." She gulped. Now I knew something was up. What was she even looking at? "But, if it were Emmett, then it should be a bit more troublesome, right?"

"WHAT?" I turned to where she was staring and looked into the golden eyes of my husband-to-be.

He smiled smugly and disappeared from the windowsill.

* * *

_Something that I think is a bit funny, talking about the end of the world, is that people easily get so __hysterical _about it.

_The truth is, with or without a set date, we are all going to die._

_So why get all scared, you won't live forever, even though the world survives 2012._

_Just some random thoughts._

_Review, thnx._

_xoxo_


	6. Part VI

_I haven't updated anything in a while, really._

_Oh, well, i guess i'm more up to reading fanfics than writing at the moment.  
But don't be alarmed, i'm sure i'll force myself to finish Straitjacket soon enough. _

_Meanwhile, here's Emmett._

* * *

**Emmett**

I imagine that everyone in the state of Alaska could hear the pitch of Rosalie's voice as she screamed my name. The look on her and Alice's and of course Bella's, face made me double over in laughter. Especially Bella's. You could actually see the anxiety and worry on her face. It was adorable, but not to forget, tremendously amusing. As I ran away from the windowsill, planning to hide up by the mountains, I could hear Alice and Bella trying to stop Rosalie from running after me. I would not actually mind if she did, but I guess that the consequences that would do to her hair and clothes just would not be worth it. Especially not for me. The others were just laughing. Esme, Carlisle and the Denali Clan chuckled at this humorous event, and Jasper and Edward were booming with laughter. You'd be surprised if you heard how much it sounded like me. I guess you do become like the people you spend time with. Especially Edward was laughing, probably from their thoughts, I figured. I ran backwards through the forest, not afraid of hitting a tree or something, it would break, I wouldn't. Simple logistics.  
As I ran I saw Edward's grinning face through the glass in one of the window's. _Pretty good, ey?_ I thought, knowing that he would hear me. He gave me thumbs up, smiling as a five-year-old at Christmas day. He had always loved to play tricks on Rosalie. I too, though, but in this case I was just plain bored.

You would think that a vampire would have all the patience in the world, considering we never slept, and that this life, my vampire life so to speak, had all been one long day. It never ended. So you'd figure a few hours wouldn't be too bad, right?  
Well, in my case, you're wrong. Sure, you could look at Edward and admire him for all those hours he spent waiting for Bella to wake up, while she was human. Or Jasper, to have to endure waiting for Alice to be done at the mall, something she never really was. She was just taking a break.  
However, none of that counts if your name is Emmett Cullen, and you don't have that patience. This is the reason to, not all, but some of my tricks. The lack of patience. A day like this, a wedding, my wedding, was not the greatest day to be like this. Just look at Jasper, who can sit calmly and read a newspaper without getting bored. It's really weird I tell you.  
Since I now knew that neither Carlisle nor Esme was a good alternative, who had been much too sweet for me to pull pranks on, and that Rosalie was still a little upset about the whole wedding dress chabang, I decided that my next prank, Yes, there has to be more, would be on someone else. Everyone knows, even I, that Edward would not be the smartest choice for this, since he had a way of knowing exactly what I was up to. Something I called cheating. He, however, did not.  
No, I knew exactly what to do and who to choose as my victim. All I needed was for Edward to shut up. After a quick glance to the window and Edward's discrete nod, I knew it was time. This could be funny.  
Something one might have reacted to by now is that it seems that I have forgotten about Alice and her visions of decisions, those funruiners of hers. Nevertheless, I have thought about them. Experience and a few years together with my family, and you know all the tricks. I have simply decided to walk in to Jasper and Edward, something Alice should not react to all that much. She was focusing on Rose and on "beautifying" all the girls. Considering my Rose has never needed that, I simply let it pass, as one of Alice's many games. Almost as Barbie-Bella, but with Rose instead. No, Alice would not notice this, and it was a perfect plan in many ways.

As I walked in to the room neither Edward nor Jasper looked up. Jasper, simply because he was too intrigued in the silly book he was now reading and Edward because he had no reason to. He did not know anything of my plan, you see. _Ah, you gotta love it when I outsmart myself_. Edward grinned a little at this, but nothing to visible. _Ey, better to be too self-confident than suicidal, right?_ My brother flinched at this too, something that gave me a little reminder. _Sorry, bro', didn't mean to.  
_When I was fully in the room, I simply sat down on one of the chairs along the wall. This is where the fun starts. I got going, imagining Rose in all these _really _sexy outfits. And of course, my mind sets off. I could see Edward flinching a little in his seat. _Ah, you poor man. Here, think of this instead. _ I thought of Bella on the beach, which of course, at first, made Edward mad. You know, territory stuff or something. Anyways. I simply told him that this was a part of the plan, so he finally gave in. And there we were. Two old vamps sitting and thinking the most erotic thoughts we could and waiting for the plan to work. To not be too obvious with the plan, We didn't look up. Finally, I got my proof of it working.

"Jasper, can't that wait? I'm in the middle of something." I looked up and I saw Jasper looking longingly at the door in to the girls changing room. Operation Emotional Overload definitely worked. "Yes, you're decisions are lovely, Jazz, but really, not now." We could all hear Alice's voice from behind the door and how Rose and Bella snickered. Edward and I laughed to. This must be one of my best pranks. Now, let's see. Who's next?

* * *

_Speaking of our favourite muscle-man;_

_anyone heard of/read/writing any good RosexEmmett?_

_Bellward's everywhere, need some Emmelie once in a while._

_If you've, tell me._

_And tell SkogsEmmett what you think about her chapter._

xoxo


End file.
